Foreigners
by SwantonBaby
Summary: Samson Lee was less then thrilled to be lost on her first day in the WWE, but little did she know she had caught the eye of Justin Gabriel... and Heath Slater oh and Someone else too *Wink Wink* Read to find out. Justin Gabriel/ O.C Review Please :)
1. Just Shut Up & Come With Me

Chapter 1: Just Shut Up & Come With Me.

Samson was sitting in the backseat of a beautifully leather, seated limo, with champagne, nervously watching WWE NXT on a flat screen tv, which slide down from the limos roof, this was nothing Samson had ever seen, let alone experienced in her life, she was just a girl from Australia , who dreamed of making it big in the WWE. Unconsciously she fiddled with her fingers, shaking from her nerves at what was ahead of her. *S&M by Rihanna ringtone plays* drawing her attention from the screen to her gym bags that were plopped beside her on the middle seat, she scrummaged through her black, leather, Nike bag to find her phone, ringing right at the bottom. *S&M stops playing*

"Hello?" She answered as she put the phone to her ear, "Yep, oh yeah were about umm, 5 minutes away sir, ok thanks , see you soon." And she hung up, she exhaled a deep breath, she just got off the phone to her boss, Vince McMahon who had her script ready for her, when she arrived. She held the phone tight in her grip, as she continued to look blankly at the screen watching NXT.

After a silent 5 minute drive the limo came to a stop in an amazingly, huge, private parking lot which were full of fancy, black limos like hers and expensive, rental cars she figured were the other WWE superstars and divas. She opened the door and stepped out, nearly bumping her head on the top of the car from how tall she was, trying to gain balance, her olive skin turning a little pale, she couldn't believe she was actually living her dream, she was now signed to the WWE, this was now going to be apart of her everyday life. She closed the door, placing her bags on the floor, and thanking the driver, she then stood, staring at her reflection in the limos, tinted , black windows and smoothed down her light blue, ripped, skinny jeans and fixed her tight, long sleeved, white shirt which stopped just above her belly button, and fixed the small silver chain that hung off her hips, the outfit made her amazing curves stand out, which she was completely oblivious to, and being her usual tomboy self , she finished the outfit with her white, Nike high tops, which she bent down to retie the laces. Finally pleased with her look, she regained some colour and she grabbed her bags of the floor and turned to walk off flipping her beautiful, dark brown hair , down to her lower back as she walked into the building.

Leaning, looking on from his, black , rental, BMW, he saw a tall,beautiful brunette, with long, wavy hair, amazing curves with awesome dress sense, obviously she was the new diva recruit, he thought, he couldn't keep his dark eyes from following her amazingly, tanned, figure as she walked into the building, he couldn't help but watch, she walked with a sort of swag yet it was feminine, which he couldn't help but stare until he could no longer see her, he snapped out of it and followed her in, far behind.

The nerves took over her as she put her silver, necklace chain,which had "Baby Girl" in silver, cursive letters, in her mouth, a habit she developed whenever she was nervous, not knowing where to go, and obviously struggling with her bags, she looked around for help. She looked around curiously, biting her lip, taking in every part of the building with her chocolate brown eyes .

"Hey," She felt a hand, lightly brush her waist from behind, she turned around so that she was facing him.

"Hi," She smiled nervously.

" Um, sorry I thought you must be the new diva recruit, I just thought you'd like some help around, or um, whatever," He said as he turned red, looking at the floor. She was even more beautiful up close, he thought.

To Samson, his voice was really soft, almost shy sounding, and he had a cute foreign accent, it drew her in as she studied his dark features and soft smile. She seemed to trust him almost immediately.

"Yes, Oh my gosh that would be awesome, Im so nervous, I have no idea what I'm doing, oh I'm Samson Lee, by the way," she laughed at herself, lightening the mood. "Could you show me the way to Mr. McMahon's?"

He was shocked at how down to earth she was, he was nervous she would reject him and embarrass him but she was so natural and he saw an immediate aura about her, and he heard that adorable accent she had, she was a girl that could actually laugh at herself and not be embarrassed, he looked at her with bright eyes, laughing along with her. They started walked beside each other, Justin mentioning her towards Mr. McMahon's office down the hall.

"Awesome, I mean , yeah, I'm Justin, Justin Gabriel, I'll show you around too, only if you want of course,"

"Yes, please, I'd love that I like know nobody, let alone this area, Im not even from America" She said seriously now, "I'm like so foreign here," she laughed again, Justin knew exactly how she felt.

"Oh, I know how you feel exactly," He said feeling more comfortable and confident around her as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Really? Why?" She asked tilting her head so that she was a bit closer to him and looked in his eyes, he looked up to see her staring it made him feel warm and comfortable.

"Nah, it's just I'm from South Africa, so I was pretty foreign too," He laughed, "So, tell me," he said looking at her, "Where's that accent from, hey? Where you from?" He asked intrigued, really wondering where she was from.

"Australian, Im from Australia, Sydney actually," She smiled, he loved it , she was from a completely different country from anyone in the WWE, it was different and he loved different, her smile was full of warmth and the single, dimple she had on her right cheek became visible, and he adored it.

"Wow, thats awesome, what's it like there?" He asked.

"**Oh. **, I should tell you everything about it, the beaches, the footy," She replied excitedly and bright eyed

"Footy? As in rugby? We love rugby in South Africa," He said smiling at their similarities,

"Yes, I love rugby!" She said practically jumping up and down. Justin loved her enthusiasm, he smiled how she was practically bouncing with every step as she walked, cause she was so excited to be talking about rugby.

"Oh, well here's Vince's office," Justin said, feeling a hint of disappointment, knowing now they were going to part ways, "So, I guess I'll see you later then?" He said, even noticing his voice sadden, I'm such a loser , he thought, he looked up to face Samson.

She felt a hint of sadness that Justin thought she wanted him to leave, when really she felt really connected to him.

"Did you want to leave?" She asked sadly, thinking he was bored with her, he was a good looking guy, she was sure there were better looking girls he'd want to talk to.

"What? No way, I just thought you wanted to be alone now," He said, angry at himself for making her think that way.

"No, I don't know anyone , I thought you might want to come with me to my meeting, and then show me around or something," She said smiling lightly, flashing that dimple that drew him to her, "It's ok though, you have other things to do," She smiled again, as she was about to knock on Vince's door.

"Wait, no, umm, I'm having fun with you, I want to stay with you, I just thought you didn't want me too," Samson looked at him with a grin, laughing as he mumbled on, she didn't understand what he was saying under his breath. He looked up at her , staring at her beauty.

"Why are you laughing at me, what did I sa-" Before he got to finish Samson, had placed her finger on his lips, he couldn't help but stare down at her, she was tall, but he was taller, a smile pressed against Samson's lips and the dimple flashed.

"Just shut up and come with me," She laughed grabbing his hand and entering Mr. McMahon's office.

Justin was in total shock, but he loved wherever this relationship was going.


	2. Back To Earth

Chapter 2: Back To Earth

"Ah, Samson, finally you have arrived, it's great to have you signed to the WWE," Vince started as Samson entered the room, Justin following behind her, "Oh and Justin , what brings you here?" Vince asked wondering what Justin needed.

"Oh, Justin is my first friend here, I just thought he could come in with me, to calm the nerves." She smiled sweetly once again showing off that adorable dimple.

"Oh thats great to see you've met someone who's befriended you, please both of you come take a seat," Vince said gesturing to the posh looking seats, in front of his flashy desk, they both took a seat. "Now , I'm overwhelmed to have you with the company Samson, when I sent my recruitment agents overseas to find me raw, fierce talent for our diva's program, at first I was unsure if going international for talent was going to work, knowing that a lot of countries don't have proper wrestling programs, but once they sent me your video, not only did your personality shine through but your ring skill is amazing, we haven't had a proper high flying diva, since Lita left the company." This made Samson smile from ear to ear. Justin was amazed at how fond McMahon was of her, and he too was impressed that she was actually here because she could wrestle and not only because of her looks, and she was a high flyer, just like himself.

Justin obviously comfortable with being there , from being their many times prior, sat totally casually as Samson sat there taking it all in, the office was so impressive, dark red walls, with amazing gold and silver award plaques across the walls, and an amazing, bookshelf to the left of the transparent, glass desk, full of WWE books, memorabilia, wrestling programs, DVD's, videos, games and even the WWE music albums. To Samson, this was amazing, Justin noticing her awe, grabbed her hand and squeezed it , bringing her attention back to earth, she turned her gaze to Justin quickly looking at him. Justin quickly regretted what he did, thinking that Samson thought he was being to forward and flirty, to his surprise , totally forgetting he still was holding her hand, she squeezed back smiling at him and then the dimple reappeared. Both totally forgetting that Vince was there at his desk, little did they know he was also watching them enthusiastically, a slight smile forming on his mouth.

Once both their attention was drawn back to Vince, they noticed he had been typing something on his computer and soon enough it was being printed out, a grin emerged onto his face, obviously both Justin and Samson were lost, Vince seeing this decided to explain.

"Ok , obviously you guys are oblivious to what I'm doing, so let me explain," Samson and Justin nodded along, " The script I was going to print out for you was going to be a storyline where Samson will start out talking and interacting with Cm Punk and the will interfere in a match between Cm Punk and Daniel Bryan, hitting Daniel Bryan with a steel chair while the ref's back is turned, which was when we were going to make you and Cm Punk a couple," Vince continued, as Justin shuffled in his seat obviously not liking the idea, Vince nodded at him, " Then creating a rivalry between you and Gail Kim, as she is Daniel Bryan's girlfriend, and then we'd have you and Punk doing some promos and kissing" Justin sighed obviously not liking the idea of Punk and Samson, while Samson just looked on seriously nodding at Vince's ideas. "But, seeing you two together right now, has made me change my mind, I see much more potential in you two as partners," Vince continued, Justin confused, excited but worried about what Samson thought of the idea. Samson turned to face Justin smile across her face , while looking at him sent him a very flirty wink his way, making him blush a little bit.

"Um, what brought this on?" Samson asked Vince, smiling curiously.

"Well I feel the tension between you's, it's real, and thats what we need in the WWE right now, some reality to things, making it more realistic to the viewers and you guys have it!" he exclaimed happily, "Which is why I printed of this new script for both of you's , we will have Samson bump into you backstage on the way out to her handicap match against Lay-Cool and you guys will have a little flirty moment, then after the match when Samson wins, Lay-Cool will attack her and you will come out and save the day, and you guys can improvise what happens in the ring after that. Which will spark a bit of a romance."

"Wow," Both Samson and Justin replied together, Samson first to break the silence after looking at their scripts, "Sounds awesome, Sir-"

"No, just call me Vince,"

"Oh sorry, Vince , Im real excited so thanks so much," She replied honestly.

"No worries great to have you both on board, oh and heres your hotel room key, you's will be sharing, get close and know each other, now get out of here you two," Vince exclaimed in good nature.

The both left the office, Samson smiled excitedly at Justin, "OMG this is going to be awesome man, this is gonna be so much fun ," She said but before Justin could reply she had jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist, "Aren't you excited?"

Taking time to catch his breath, she was so full on, jumping on him like that, she was wild, they barely new each other yet, she trusted him enough to jump on him? Justin was loving it and he got to share a room with her, today was his lucky day.

"Yeah this is awesome, no other diva I'd rather work with" He replied meaning every word of it. She was staring at him smiling as she was still on him, legs wrapped around him, she hugged him, and jumped off him, and looked back up to him. He looked at her in awe, she was amazing, her hair was everywhere in her face from jumping on him, without even thinking of his actions he let his hand drift up to her face and gently move the hairs from her face and tucked them behind her ears, he smiled down at her as she looked at him. Justin looked at her in the eyes, they were such a deep brown, they went on forever, he never noticed 'til now that her black eye lashes were so thick and long, to him she was perfect.

"So you gonna show me around or what?" She said breaking his train of thought, he felt himself blush.

"Yeah lets go," He said smiling down at her, "So after the show do you wanna get something to eat maybe? You know cuz you might be hungry after your match and all" He said putting himself out there.

"Yeah sure thing, roomie." She winked at him, laughing.

Without even noticing, Justin took her hand in his as they walked down the hallway, and Samson was definitely not objecting to that, she then again put her silver, Baby Girl necklace chain back into her mouth, her habit when she was nervous, except she wasn't sure why she was nervous, she guessed Justin just made her feel that way.


	3. Improvise

Chapter 3: Improvise

*Filming for Promo*

Samson began to stretch in the hallway before her match started, she was wearing a yellow bra with silver studs on the front and light blue ripped, skinny jeans like the ones she wore earlier on, with yellow, high top, supra shoes, and had her signature silver, chain across her hips. She wore white tape across both wrists with faith and hope written on the inside, her long hair, was straightened so it was even longer and reached even further down her back, and her make up was just perfect and just like her, natural and light, she barely wore any except a light foundation that matched her olive skin and mascara, making her eye lashes even longer and curlier, and she had a light pink lip gloss on just for finishing touches.

As she finished stretching she jogged down the hall to get ready to enter the ring to bump into a sweaty, bruised Justin Gabriel who just won his match, " Hey watch i- oh Samson, sorry I didn't mean to" Justin started as he stared at her amazing, curvaceous body, it was part of the script for him to stare at her but he definitely wasn't going by the script, he was mesmerized by her naturally, he almost forgot his next line.

"Oh, don't worry about it," As she started to head out, she stopped and twirled around, "Oh Justin," He turned almost the instant he heard her call him, "By the way your match was awesome, that 450 Splash was amazing," She smiled flashing that dimple once again, she waited for Justin to reply, he was so caught up in her he nearly stumbled on his line. "umm, oh thanks, maybe we could head to the gym together sometime," He said meaning it, "Yeah sure," she said biting her lip, man she was an awesome actor Justin thought, hoping she was actually feeling this way about him.

"Oh good luck tonight, in your match." He said to her as she walked off and waved to him, she looked like an angel to him. *End of Promo*

Samson couldn't deny, she felt the tension between them, and she really liked him, she shook off her jittery feelings, and got ready for her debut match against Lay-Cool, her theme music "(Instrumental) We Need A Resolution -Aaliyah" began to play, as she twirled onto the stage and pointed out to the fans, she strutted down the ramp to the fans high fiving them, she even gave a little kiss on the cheek to a little boy in the front row, who was blushing wildly, and she grabbed a sign someone made saying "Lay-Fool NOT so Flawless" and laughed at it pointing it in Lay-Cool's face as she slid into the ring jumping up onto the turn buckle and stood pointing out to the fans as she did a flip off the turnbuckle.

As the match went on Layla was unconscious on the outside the ring on the floor, Michelle tried to fling Samson into the turnbuckle only for it to be reversed by Samson and Michelle was flinged so hard that she collapsed to the ground Samson looked around Layla was still unconscious on the ground and Michelle wasn't going anywhere, Samson jumped up onto the top turnbuckle and within 5 seconds she delivered an amazing Swanton bomb. 1...2...3, "Here is your winner by pinfall, Samson!"

Opening her eyes Samson jumped up on the turnbuckle and got the crowds attention, pointing out to the sky, then to the crowd again, before she could get off Layla had come behind her with a steel chair whacking her enough times to make her fall off the turnbuckle and onto the ring mat, Michelle finally got up and both of them started kicking and taunting Samson on the ground.

Justin watching on backstage couldn't wait to go out and help Samson, just watching her so helpless on the ground getting beat , while he was stuck waiting for his cue, was killing him, he felt so helpless, finally he was allowed to go out, he never felt himself run so fast in his life, even though this was meant to happen in the storyline he felt the need to help her. Once everyone in the crowd saw him they cheered him so loudly , he slid into the ring, Lay-Cool immediately ran out backstage. He's heart beat was so loud seeing her in pain, her nose was slightly bleeding , hair all messy, but yet she still looked beautiful to him, his heart was hurting for her, he helped her up, she was so relieved he finally came to her rescue, she felt light under his strong grip, she felt safe, she finally opened her eyes, to find her looking into her eyes, worry filling his eyes, real worry not a hint of imitation. She finally balanced her self to stand up, "You can let go now, I'm ok to stand," Samson said painfully, Justin nodded, although he still held on tight to her waist. They stared at each other for what felt like forever, 'til Samson lifted her hand to wipe her bloodied nose, Justin realizing her nose was sore , moved her hand and lifted her chin up with his hand , he gestured to her to leave the ring with him , and she stormed out the ring without him feeling embarrassed about what Lay-Cool did to her, this was not part of the script, Samson truly was upset, Justin ran after her, caught her by her arm and turned her around to face him and not knowing what to do , he did what Vince said **improvise **except he didn't improvise he did what his body told him to do, and he pulled her into him for a kiss, a kiss that lasted what seemed like forever, at first Samson was shocked, but then she closed her eyes, Justin was the most amazing kisser she'd ever kissed. Once they pulled apart, they noticed the crowd cheering and shouting out raunchy comments, they laughed at first until Justin realised what he did, Samson realizing how shy he was grabbed his hand and they walked backstage hand in hand.

Once backstage, Vince was standing clapping, a smile stretched out across his face, "Now that," He exclaimed "Now that is what I'm talking about," He came over and gave them a group hug, "Everyones going to be talking about this, this is great, people are already interested in your romance! Excellent work guys," He said slapping Justin on the back, and walked off. Justin starting to feel the embarrassment heating in his cheeks now that he and Samson alone, began to walk of with his head down, before her arm caught his.

"That was so much fun, where are you going?" She was smiling , something Justin wasn't expecting.

"Oh I thought, you - um never mind," Justin said shyly. Samson feeling what was coming on skipped to conclusions. "Oh, sorry so I guess were not going for dinner then like you said, is it because I suck at kisses, cuz I don't suck I just wasn't expecting it so I wasn't really ready, but oh my God, you probably don't even want to talk to me," she said looking about to cry she went to walk off but this time it was him who grabbed her from around her waist from the back , he was shocked that he did it but it felt right, he felt so bad for making her feel like she wasn't worthy to be near him, when really he thought she was the most Goddess like woman on the planet and that he was trying to get his feelings straight for her but worried incase of rejection, but could it be that she felt the same for him?

"No I want to go out with you, Im sorry I just thought you'd be mad at me for kissing you," He said in all honesty. She finally turned to face him and smiled,

" So are we going to head back to our hotel room , and get ready to do it? " He said curiously, Samson looked at him and laughed out loud , "Get ready to do it?" She asked laughing so loud she had tears in her eyes. Justin realised what he said and blushed a deep red, "Oh I meant go do it as in, umm go to the restaurant." He said head in his hands, feeling embarrassed. Samson nudged him, "It's all good mate, just loosen up, your so funny I swear" still giggling to herself, man she had a cute laugh, it was contagious, he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

She grabbed his arm and draped it across her shoulder as they walked to the car park to their rental car.


	4. Feel The Butterflies

Chapter 4: Feel the Butterflies

Once Justin realized that they were now in their hotel room, getting ready for their date to dinner, he began to sweat, now that he and Samson were in a room, alone together. Justin was gelling his hair, giving himself the finishing touches of his outfit his diamond earrings in each ear and an amazing silver watch which looked great with his dark, denim jeans and white short sleeve shirt which he wore with his white Nikes, when Samson stepped out of the shower in nothing but her towel, her hair was wet and dripping and droplets of water covered her body, she casually walked out and grabbed her clothes from her still unpacked suitcase, not even noticing the way Justin was staring at her.

To Justin, this was the most amazing view, his dark eyes , couldn't contain themselves skimming across her amazing, wet figure. He didn't even care that he was practically staring with the widest eyes because she didn't even notice. As she trailed back to the bathroom , Justin snapped himself out of it and sighed a deep breath, Samson hearing this turned to see Justin just staring blankly at her, she smiled at him, making his heart race, "You look amazing Justin," and continued into the bathroom. Justin couldn't help but smile, she thought HE looked good, amazing even, now he couldn't wait for their date, and he shook out all his nerves.

In the bathroom, Samson put on her black short shorts and an amazing white, lace, mid drift singlet top that looked stunning against her tanned skin, her black, leather jacket, and slipping on her 6 inch black heels. She looked hot but casual , just what she wanted to impress Justin. Thinking of his name , even though he was in the next room made her excited, and made her think of how damn good he looked when she came out, she smiled to herself in the mirror which was foggy from her steaming shower as she continued to apply a little bit of mascara and clear, cherry flavored lip gloss, even though she hated make up she knew a little wouldn't be too bad if Justin noticed her. Her hair finally dried , as she brushed her long, dark, wavy locks into a messy, high pony tail. She was done, she never took more then 10 minutes to dress, but tonight an extra 5 minutes were necessary. She sprayed on some JLO Glow perfume and walked out, much to her happiness , Justin looked amazed and began to blush.

Justin couldn't stop staring, her olive skin look gorgeous against her yellow top, and her hair was long and untamed just how he liked it, she was just so naturally beautiful to him, he was totally blown away by her beauty. He realized she was blushing , probably from him not being able to stop staring and he quickly turned his gaze to the ground, "Wow, you look, um beautiful Sam," He said softly looking to the floor, a smile crept up her face, maybe he does like you in that way she thought to herself before deciding this was it, she was going for it, she liked him , and not any sort of like, she actually liked him as a friend and as more. Justin still recovering from his blushing didn't notice Samson coming closer to him, until he looked up from the ground to see her taking two more steps towards him 'til she was right in front of him, Justin looked turned red again, not sure where this was going, hopefully the way he wanted, he just couldn't seem to picture someone so amazingly beautiful, smart and funny actually liking him. He thought to himself that she was probably just going to ask him a question but her eyes, they told other wise, they dug into his eyes, drawing her deeper and deeper towards him, she took the first move, and grabbed his hand, a slight smile on her face, they room was only dimly lit, and Justin could see her face from the slight light above them, his eyes went down to her hand holding his, she was feeling the same he thought, he wanted to make the next move, he lifted her chin to face him and leaned in , Samson was finally getting him, their lips locked, they kiss becoming more passionate and deep until Samson pulled away, cheeks blushing, she put her hand up to her face feeling her hot cheeks, whilst biting her bottom lip, she quickly bit into her necklace chain again as she felt the nerves coming up again, Justin noticed this little habit and pulled it from her mouth in silence and kissed her again, this time Justin broke up the kiss, "So you still wanna go to dinner?" He said looking naughtily into her eyes, "No, here is fine, wanna order pizza or what?" Samson said totally oblivious to the fact he wasn't talking about eating dinner out or in. He laughed and thought that it was typical Samson to be so oblivious, but he didn't care he was in no rush to bed her, she was the type of girl he could see himself marrying if he wanted to,for what he knew he'd make sure they'd be together for a long time and they barely even knew each other for 24 hours, this girl had the most weird affect on him he could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

Samson had the most fluttery feeling in her stomach, she wanted to dance and sing for all the world to see, Justin grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it , "Ok , i'll call up Pizza Hut, alright?" He smiled at her, she couldn't help but feel lucky, she barely knew the guy a day and he was already someone she knew she would have fun with and last forever with and she was not at all worried, if she could feel this way forever she would.


	5. Dance Like That

Samson woke up that morning in Justin's bed, wrapped in his blankets and sheets, she looked at the clock, it was only 7:30am and she could see her legs covered in goosebumps from the cold. She looked around the room and made her way to the kitchen to see Justin sleeping on the couch alone, it was freezing this morning and Justin was without a blanket. She ran back to the room and grabbed the blanket and placed it over him gently as she smiled at his relaxed, sleeping features.

She turned on her heel to walk into the kitchen to make Justin breakfast. She put in her Ipod into her ears and danced along to the music as she began to cook breakfast totally oblivious to the eyes watching her.

Justin felt Samson's hands put a blanket on him but didn't really wake up until heard the blurred sound of music and opened his blurred eyes. He silently yawned and rubbed his eyes before they wondered over to a certain beautiful girl moving her hips to the blurred music he woke up to sounds coming from her ipod. She looked stunning, no makeup and her hair all tied up in a messy smiled at her obliviousness to him watching her. He began thanking God that last night was not a dream and that Samson was actually with him. As she was flipping over the bacon in the saucepan Justin walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist making her jump.

"Woah," She said putting her hand to her heart, "You scared me Justin." She said turning to face him taking her earphones out from her ears, without Justin's grip never leaving her waist.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it after seeing you dancing like that," He said winking at her as he rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the chest. "So what are you doing anyways, it smells awesome?" Samson moved out of Justin's arms and turned back to the bacon and eggs she was making, "Im making us breakfast obviously, so go sit down so I can get back to business," she said pushing him towards the seat as she put her earphones back into her ears and began to move her hips to the beat and sing along as she popped the toast into the toaster and began to place the bacon onto a plate.

Justin couldn't help but admire her curvaceous, tanned body in her bed wear, she was wearing dark blue, silk mini boxer shorts and a tight, long sleeve, black shirt and black, furry only was she beautiful she could cook! He laughed at her as she placed two plates of bacon and eggs with toast on the side on the table as she continued to sing along to her ipod.

"Dirty talk, I am nooo angeeeel... I like it when you do that stuff to meee!" Samson continued to bounce around singing to 'Dirty Talk' by Wynter Gordon before she felt Justin's arms pull her down into his lap on his seat. "Hey man you totally ruined my solo!" She sad faking a sad face, Justin continued laughing as he pulled out her earphones, "Babe as much as I love what your doing, Im pretty sure if you continue dancing like that I wont be able to control myself around you," Justin said but Samson just shrugged and leaned down to kiss him before she popped a piece of toast into her mouth.

After breakfast was finished Justin had to get ready for training with Heath Slater. Justin was dressed in a pair of nike shorts and a white singlet with his wrestling boot as he kissed Sam on the head and ran down the hallway to Heath's hotel room, he couldn't wait to tell Heath about the new diva and his storyline with her and more importantly his new girlfriend as of last night.

Samson sat on the lounge in their hotel room where Justin had fallen asleep and pulled the blanket she brought for him over her barely covered legs, she sighed as she had to stay put until she got a call from Vince McMahon. She was bored out of her brains watching re-runs of Jerry Springer, she had seen these episodes all before as she fiddled with her mobile in her hands. By this time she had her necklace chain back in her mouth, she sighed at her little habit, she was just nervous that Mr McMahon wasn't interested in her at the moment and forgot to call her. She jumped unconsciously as her phone began ringing in her hand, she smiled when her boss Vince's name popped up, she answered straight away.

"Hi Mr McMahon!" She answered excitedly.

"Hey Samson, remember just call me Vince" Vince said happily, "Anyways how was your night with Justin? You's getting along well?"

"Yeah were great, its been really fun," Samson responded playing with the ends of her hair, she knew Vince was onto her and Justin's relationship.

"Good, well I've got extra news for you." Samson held her breath, she was hoping he was going to give her good news on another match she definitely didn't want to be used for one match and then sent back to developmental like some of the other divas and superstars, "I noticed you haven't met any other superstars and divas other then the ones Justin showed you on your tour around the locker rooms backstage, so I wanted to know if you were interested in training with Natalya, Gail Kim and Eve Torres today to get ready for your second match this weekend." Samson's eyes lit up not only would she be able to make some friends and train with the divas she was even given her chance for her debut THIS week. Samson jumped in her seat shaking her fist in excitement but kept her cool on the phone with Vince.

"Oh wow, that would be awesome Vince thank you so much!" She said holding in her happy giggles behind her bright smile she couldn't hide.

"Excellent! I love your attitude, the 3 divas will be at your hotel room in about half an hour. Good luck." And with that Vince hung up and Samson jumped off the lounge and danced around the room. She was finally going to have other company besides Justin, some girl company since she didn't get the chance to meet the other divas except Michelle McCool and Layla after their match last week.

About 45 minutes later when the divas came to pick her up from her hotel room, Samson, Natalya, Gail and Eve were all getting along great, talking about their wrestling experiences and injuries as they walked down to the gym. Nattie was in navy blue tights and a white singlet with her pretty, long blonde and pink locks in a high pony, Gail was in black, adidas shorts and a light pink tank top with her long hair out held back by a black head band, Eve was in black tights and yellow sports bra showing her flat stomach and her hair in a messy bun and Samson was in baby blue, nike short shorts and a white sports bra showing her olive, toned stomach with her long hip length hair in a high, messy pony. The girls walked together into the gym and got started stretching together. Samson was fitting right in.

Justin and Heath had joined Ted DiBiase and Alex Riley and were cooling down on the treadmills from their strenuous and hard training sessions on the weights. The boys wouldn't stop asking Justin about Samson the newest diva and when they were going to meet her. Justin laughed as they kept talking as they ran on the treadmills until a familiar laugh filled his ears as he looked up and saw a gorgeous Samson laughing along with Natalya, Gail and Eve. He smiled as she began stretching with the other divas, she didn't even realise Justin was in the same part as the gym as her. The boys noticed Justin's attention drifted elsewhere.

"Yo, hello? Justin you there?" Heath said waving a hand infront of a jogging Justin.

'Whoa..." Justin said almost stumbling on the speed of the treadmill, "Oi don't do that I could have fallen idiot," Justin said shoving Heath. The boys all laughed and looked where Justin was looking before.

"Its just the girls... woah and is that," Ted said eyes widening and smiling at Justin, "Is that Samson?"

Justin nodded smiling at his girl.

"Man what a score!" A-Ri said slapping his mate on the shoulder. Alex started smirking checking out Samson "Damn she is ..." Alex continued before he got a slap across the back of his head from Justin.

"Bro thats my girl, watch your eyes mate." Justin said

"Ouch man, I did what any guy would do I bet Heath and Ted were thinking the same thing," Alex said rubbing the back of his head. Justin sent him a look that shut him up and Alex just shrugged as Heath and Ted were in hysterics laughing at Alex.

"Hey call her over and introduce us," Ted said smirking, "She might have sisters." Heath nodded at Ted's thought.

"Yeah sisters..." Heath repeated as Alex thought of the idea too.

"Guys? I just said don't check out my girl," Justin said shaking his head at his dumb ass friends, "Plus even if she does have sisters, there not here in America."

"How would you know?" Ted said turning to his left to face Justin's treadmill.

"Because she's from Australia she moved here alone to get into the business." Justin said shugging.

"Hmm fine, just bring her over here." Ted said pointing to the girls.

"Saaaamson!" Justin Called pausing his treadmill.

Samson heard someone call her name from the other end of the gym, the divas looked up at Samson and pointed in the direction where Justin was calling her. She turned and saw Justin on the treadmill working out topless with Heath, Ted and Alex. She smiled and waved as she ran up to Justin and his mates. Justin smiled along with the boys as they saw Samson's curvacious body in very short shorts run towards them.

"Hey Justin," she said leaning on his treadmill, "Oh hey guys, I'm Samson."

"So we've heard," Heath said winking at her, something Justin didn't see. Samson awkwardly smiled back at Heath not sure what the wink was for.

"Hey Samson, Im Ted, this is Alex and thats Heath." Ted said stopping his jog and hopping off the treadmill to stand next to Samson and shook her hand smiling. Sam straight away liked Ted and smiled back at him as he got back on the treadmill and started his work out again.

Alex smirked at Samson and paused his treadmill to greet her with a sweaty hug. "Hey hey I'm A-Ri. We saw your debut last week... you were awesome." He said nodding and getting back to his jogging so he didn't piss Justin off any more with his innocent flirting. Sam laughed at him wiping off the sweat he put all over her.

"Nice meeting you guys, but I gotta get back to my workout, Vince called me and told me I have another match this week!" Samson said bouncing up and down inside. Justin's eyes widened and jumped off his treadmill and grabbed his girlfriend in his arms, "Really?" Samson nodded, before she could say anything Justin began twirling her around in his arms, "Thats awesome," He said once she was firmly back on the ground and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and twirled around on her heel smiling back at Justin before she ran back to the girls.

"Oh my gosh! You and Justin?" Eve said smiling at Samson when she got back to the girls corner.

"Uh huh, sorta just happened last night I guess.' Samson said shrugging.

Gail and Natalya looked at each other and giggled and clapped their hands.

"You know what this means right?" Gail said excitingly, Samson shook her head havign no clue what Gail was talking about. "This means after your match were going out clubbing, the whole roster goes after every show and since your not only a new diva your also now officially dating a superstar..." Gail continued.

"We are going to party all night with you," Eve said wiggling her hips.

"And show the rest of the superstars what their missing out on," Natalya added

"And what Ja lucky guy Justin is," Gail continued with a wink

"Yeah baby!" Natalya added nodding her head.

Samson was so excited, her life was great at the moment. She had Justin, her new friends and was living out her dream. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**_Hey Guys If you would like to see what I picture Samson's Attire's to look like check out the link on my page :)_**

**_Much love, sorry took so long to update x_**


	6. What He Wants He Gets

Samson came out of her shower with a baby pink towel wrapped around her and curlers stuck to the top of her hair. She walked into the divas locker room stopping in front of the mirror checking out the curlers rolled around her head, only Eve and Gail were in the locker room with her, she then continued to the bench in front of her locker and took a seat pulling out her attire from her bag.

"Hey Sammy, good luck tonight" Gail said as she saw Samson come out from the showers and into the locker room.

"Yeah you'll do great as always," Eve said smiling at Samson.

"Aw thanks guys" Samson smiled back at them as Eve and Gail went back to talking together. Samson had become extremely close to the 2 divas plus Natalya since there work out they even went shopping before the show together.

Tonight was her 2nd match on Smackdown where she had a tag match against Lay-Cool with Natalya as her partner. Her debut last week had plenty of hype on the internet and many of her fans, family and friends from her home on the other side of the world and from her training on FCW had supported her through many emails and texts.

She put on her bra and panties and began to put on her black shiny tights and put on her chain around her hips and put on her dark grey supras. She was searching around her bag for a top to wear with her outfit when Natalya came inside.

"Hey Sam, you ready for tonight?" Natalya said sitting on the bench next to Samson.

"Yeah you bet, I can't wait." She replied looking up at Nattie who was already in her signature pink and black wrestling attire but still hadn't done her make up or hair. Natalya smiled and pat Sam on the back an moved over to sit next to Gail and Eve. Sam picked two of her wrestling tops she couldn't choose between her metallic, pearl colored bra or her strapless, turquoise crop top. She turned to face her friends holding a top in each hand. "Which one you guys?" She asked facing Gail, Eve and Nattie.

Eve stopped straightening Natalya's hair and tilted her head taking a good look at the 2 options. Eve pointed the straightening iron towards the pearl colored one, "That one definitely," Eve added nodding.

"Yeah, it goes better with your black tights," Nattie added.

"The turquoise one goes better with those black and white tights you have," Gail said looking up from her magazine and smiled.

"Ok thanks, I thought so too," Sam added turning around and putting on her metallic bra.

"Oh you look hot!" Natalya exclaimed excitingly, Eve nodded in agreement.

"Let me do your make up!" Gail said dropping her magazine and pulling Sam next to Nattie, "Don't worry after Im done with you the whole roster is going to be drooling." Gail added. The girls noticed Sam's worried look. "Relax, I know your not a fan of make up I just want to make you even hotter for Justin." Gail said smiling. Eve just laughed and went back to Natalya's hair.

"Gail always does a good job, she pretty much does me and Eve's whenever she doesn't have a match." Natalya added.

Soon after Natalya's hair was done and Eve did her make up this night as Gail was caught up doing Samson's make up. Her make up was light and pretty. Gail added a bit of foundation to highlight Sam's tanned olive skin, she then added a clear lip gloss and thick eye liner with 2 layers of mascara making Samson's already long lashes even bigger and heavier. Gail then moved to Samson's head full of curlers.

She took one look and sighed. "Um Eve, Nattie your gonna have to help me get all these curlers out, this girls got so much hair." Gail laughed. The girls got to work getting out the curlers from her hair as they created bouncy, fun waves down her back. Samson finally stood up and admired the work Gail did on her make up in the mirror. "I love it!" Samson squealed feeling prettier than ever.

"Damn girl you look hot!" Alicia Fox excitedly said as she entered the locker room with Maryse.

Maryse smiled, "Yeah you look super sexy. Gail's got the magic touch." Maryse added with a wink.

All the girls started talking as the locker room started to fill with the rest of the divas. Soon enough the show was about to start so all the divas headed out to catering and grabbed a snack before finding a TV screen backstage to watch the show. Gail, Eve, Natalya and Samson got comfortable on a metal case next to the gorilla section in front of a TV screen. They sat all close together eating a bag of MnMs since the beginning of the show was pretty relaxed as Samson didn't have to shoot any promos with Justin until after her match. Just thinking about Justin made her smile innocently, she hadn't seen him since they left their hotel room for the gym.

The first 2 matches past and then it was Justin and Heath Slater going up against Kane and Big Show.

The girls sat watching Kane and Big Show move to the gorilla position and walk out onto the ramp.

The girls were laughing and joking around when the Corre began making their way to he gorilla section. Raina was to caught up talking to the girls to notice Justin walking towards her until Eve nudged Sam on the hip and nodded towards Justin. Samson jumped down from her sitting position on the metal case to the floor to stand in front of Justin. Justin was amazed at how sexy Sam looked tonight. He wasn't the only one who thought that tonight.

"Hey beautiful," Justin said kissing her lightly before moving back to get a better look at her, she had her hands behind her back and her head tilted to the side smiling flashing that heart melting dimple. He just stood in silence, oblivious to Heath behind him once again checking Samson out again. Justin touched her shoulder rubbing it as she wished him luck.

Samson looked up feeling someone other than Justin staring at her, she realised straight away that Heath's eyes were locked on her face, he smirked then looking down at her body. Samson tensed up and shook away all odd feelings between her and Heath as she tried to convince herself he wasn't trying to flirt with his best friends girlfriend as she moved her eyes away from Heath and towards Ezekiel Jackson and Wade Barrett.

"Oh this is Zeke and Wade by the way." Justin said introducing her to his Corre mates.

"Hi i'm Samson," She greeted shaking their hands and smiling until she got to Heath.

"And yeah you've already met Heath." Justin added as he draped his muscular arms around her shoulder,

"Umm, yeah hey Heath. Anyways good luck guys." She smiled slightly as she turned back shrugging off Justin's shoulder to get back onto the metal casing with the divas trying to ignore the uncomfortableness with Heath. Zeke and Wade looked at each other seeing that look on Heath's face wasn't safe.

Justin obviously seeing the awkwardness in her voice as he turned back to his team mates and his eyes directly shifting straight to Heath suspiciously which Heath replied by shrugging his shoulders, Justin looked back to Sam who was back in conversation with the girls, he remembered the other day at the gym when Heath was checking out Samson it made him furious but he believed his best friend wouldn't do or try anything on her.

Justin heard the Corre's music hit the stadium and turned to the boys "Come on thats our cue," and walked out onto the ramp with the rest of the Corre behind him. Heath was walking a few steps behind Justin and was startled when he felt Ezekiel's muscular arm pull him back to himself and Wade behind.

"Wha-what are you doing," Heath whispered at the 2 larger men of the Corre.

"We saw you looking at Samson," Zeke said his facial features angry and stern.

"You better watch yourself, remember thats Justin's girl." Wade hissed under his breath.

"She's not yours to play with," Zeke added.

"Or flirt with." Wade added, before Zeke pushed Heath back in front of them as they headed down the ramp.

Justin turned around feeling himself walking in front of the others before seeing Zeke and Wade whisper sternly to Heath before pushing him towards Justin. This made Justin feel like he was missing on something and it was really suspicious to him and not to mention the image of Heath flirting with Samson in his head made him question their friendship.

At the end of the match the Corre stumbled up the ramp yelling at the victorious Big Show and Kane. Once they were backstage in the gorilla section Justin looked over to Samson who was now alone with Natalya stretching for their match next. Samson's dark eyes looked up at Justin and smiled as she moved towards him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You did great tonight." She said leaning her head against Justin's chest. Justin smiled as she was back to her normal personality.

"Yeah maybe because I couldn't stop thinking about you," Justin replied kissing her forehead. Samson looked up at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes at him and poking out her tongue. Natalya smiled on watching her new friend and boyfriend getting along.

Ezekiel, Wade and Heath watched on from the front of the gorilla section. Heath snarled at the affection she was showing Justin. Ezekiel and Wade looked down at Heath.

"See get it through your thick head, she's happy with Justin." Zeke said quietly.

"She's too hot for him anyways," Heath shrugged at Zeke, his eyes never leaving Samson.

"Oh and what your good enough her?" Wade said growling in Heath's ear.

Heath smirked, "Yeah, I reckon I am."

"Well think again brother, you better step back before you hurt Justin." Zeke added.

"Remember his your best friend, so don't fuck up." Wade said nudging Heath in the ribs before walking off, "C'mon Zeke lets hit the showers."

Zeke began to trail behind Wade before turning back to Heath, "Don't try anything stupid Heath." He added before jogging up to Wade in front of him.

Natalya and Samson's match was successful against Lay-Cool with Sam hitting the Swanton Bomb on Layla and tossing her out of the ring giving Natalya the chance to lock in the Sharpshooter.

As they made their way backstage Samson was happy to see Justin there waiting for her wrapping her up in his arms and kissing all over her face happily as Samson laughed pushing him off her.

"You did amazing baby, Im sorry I sort of got aggro before when I walked out onto the ramp." Justin said pulling her close to his chest.

"No its fine, I should say sorry for making it awkward between you and Heath, its just the way he looks at me creeps me out but I know you guys are friends so his probably just looking out for you." Samson let out

"No I recognised his looks too, but I wont let them get to me... or you, ok I just want you to stay clear of him til he calms down." Justin added stroking her hair.

"Did I do something to make him mad?" Samson asked pulling away nervously.

"No, I don't even know whats up with him really," Justin said thinking whilst wrapping his arm around Sam's waist.

"Well I don't mean intrude in your thinking but we need to go film our promo right about now." Samson said poking Justin's stomach. He stopped thinking and looked down at his girlfriend and his now on-screen girlfriend and smiled letting his lips lock with hers as they walked hand in hand to where they were to shoot their promo.

Heath continued watching the happy couple filming their promo from a distance, not only were they going out they also had an onscreen relationship which pissed Heath off, when was he ever gonna get a piece of that beautiful girl? He continued watching them flirt for the cameras and letting their onscreen relationship be known to the whole WWE Universe.

It sickened Heath that Justin always got the girls going after him but he never went after them, then a beautiful diva comes along that Justin wants and he gets her. How was that even fair? Heath's mind was made up, Samson would be his after tonight at the club and he new just how to get her.


	7. Distractions

Samson had finished her promo with Justin, had her shower in the Diva's lockeroom and had driven back to their hotel with him once the show was over and let herself fall onto her bed and pulling the blanket over her head, she couldn't be bothered to go out tonight with the whole roster no matter how tempting it sounded, she just finished her first week on the job and it was mind blowing how much it drained out of her, the wrestling she was used to but the learning of her story lines, cutting promos, getting to know her fellow superstars and getting used to her new surroundings were enough to keep her busy.

"Sam, we should probably start getting ready everyone will be there in a little over an hour." Justin said leaning in the doorway of her room watching her moan under the blanket occupied over her head.

"No, I'm so tired Justin," She moaned under the blanket as she stirred about trying to get comfortable.

"Samson, really?" Justin laughed pulling the blankets off her, to reveal a angry looking Samson underneath the covers.

"Justin let me sleep," Samson said pulling a sad face. Justin just ignored her and pulled her up off the bed and steadied her feet onto the ground.

"Come on, its your night you made it into the big leagues at least celebrate with the rest of the roster?" Justin said looking her in the eye copying her sad face. Samson groaned and rolled her eyes,

"Fine." She mumbled as she dragged herself into the bathroom to attempt at making herself look good despite the obvious need for sleep she craved. Justin just laughed and went into he's luggage and try to find himself some clothes.

Samson had only been in the bathroom no longer than 10 minutes doing her hair yet her phone refused to stop buzzing, every 2 seconds it seemed that one of the divas were texting her about tonight.

"Justin!" Samson yelled from the bathroom, "The divas want me to arrive with them, can I or do you want me to go with you?"

"It's ok babe, go with the girls and surprise me with how gorgeous you look when we get there, I'll just meet up with Ted down the hallway." Justin called back.

Samson just smiled at herself in the mirror as she continued straightening her already waist length hair, despite her drowsiness she was actually starting to look forward for tonight as she texted Eve "Ok, be up at my room in half an hour x" .

Down at the club Justin was sitting with all the superstars at one huge table, he sat with Ted and Alex and as far away from Heath as possible, he wasn't in the mood for Heath's little mood swings again he just wanted to see his girlfriend and party with her.

Heath sat on the other side of the table from Justin, between Wade and opposite Ezekiel. Heath didn't care how much Wade and Zeke warned him off Samson, but this was a battle he wasn't going to loose, he was going to prove to Samson he was just as much worthy of her as Justin was even though he was risking his friendship with him, but there was just something about Samson that Heath wanted, hell anyone in the right mind would be in love with Samson.

Samson just arrived with the other divas. Sam felt out of place, unlike the other divas she wasn't one to enjoy getting all prettied up - she didn't like a whole heap of make up and like wearing simple things that complemented her curves, it was a natural look so many girls craved to be able to pull off and Samson made it look effortless. She had little foundation on, clear cherry lip gloss with smokey eyes and mascara which made her long lashes make a perfect curl, her waist length hair was straightened perfectly, she wore basic black, suede wedges and was wearing a strapless, tight basic dress which was up to her thighs.

She was dancing at the bar with Maryse and Alicia Fox her two new friends, waiting for the party to get started when a worthy song would come on.

"You look so hot," Maryse said out loud between them.

"Thanks, so do you," Samson responded.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that your boyfriend over there is checking you out," Alicia added nodding in Justin's direction. Samson couldn't help but blush as she sent Justin a shy wave over her shoulder.

"Aw you's are too cute!" Maryse squealed, shaking Samson by the wrist.

"Oh he's heading this way!" Alicia jumped smiling from ear to ear at the sight of Justin coming.

"You guys relax," Samson said as Alicia and Maryse were beginning to make her nervous.

Samson jumped a little at Justin's touch when he came from behind her. She looked worriedly at Alicia and Maryse fixing her hair before she turned around to face Justin, the fellow divas gave her a nod meaning she was looking hot as hell.

"Well we'll leave you two to it." Maryse said smirking as she took Alicia's hand and strutted to the dance floor as Alicia turned around whilst being dragged away giving Samson the thumbs up.

Samson just laughed and faced back around to Justin.

"Hey," She said smiling shyly and pushing a loose hair behind her ear, Justin had never seen her this dressed up.

"Wow," he said taking her beauty in. "You look amazing!" he continued.

"Oh stop it," Samson played around playfully slapping his shoulder.

"So you enjoying it so far babe?" Justin asked.

"Yeah just wish they would play a song I like so I can party hard!" Samson said.

They continued talking and holding hands as they bopped their heads to the music, oblivious to the eyes watching them.

Samson's eyes lit up when the DJ started playing her favourite song of the moment. Finally some real club music she thought to herself as the speakers blared out the sounds of Pitbull.

"Oh my gosh! This is my song Justin," Samson said jumping up and down as she grabbed Justin's hand and dragged him out to the middle of the dance floor.

"But where the only ones here on the dance floor?" Justin said looking at the empty dance floor.

"Who cares, everyone will follow when they see us!" Samson said confidently as she danced in the middle of the club, totally oblivious to the crowd of WWE superstars and divas creating a circle around her and dancing along with her.

Justin smiled at all the attention his gorgeous girlfriend was getting, she was having the time of her life right then and there. After a straight hour dancing a slow song finally began to play and Samson strutted right to her man and smirked, she leaned her back on his chest and grinded with him on the dance floor with his arms around her waist.

The diva's all pointed and whispered at how cute they thought the couple were, while the superstars all hi fived each other knowing Justin scored a keeper. But standing in the corner, leaning on the bar was Heath with Wade and Zeke, with a dirty look on his face, he was watching Samson the whole night and watching her have the spotlight, with all the superstars eyes on her while she grinded and made out with Justin made him furious.

"Are you serious Heath? Get over it," Wade said shaking his head at Heath but looking in Samson's direction.

"For the last time she is happy with Justin." Ezekiel added rolling his eyes, "Get it through your thick skull man!" The conversation was now silent as Heath kept eying out Samson and Justin.

"He doesn't even deserve her!" Heath spat ignoring Wade and Zeke's advice.

Zeke and Wade had had enough, "You know what man, you've changed Justin is your friend and your doing this!" Ezekiel said.

"You know what where out of here, your making this night boring and worthless with all your little antics regarding Samson, Zeke is right you've changed." Wade added as they both picked up their beers from the bar and left Heath alone. Not that Heath cared, well he didn't think he did, he knew even though Justin was his friend he was always jealous of what Justin had - the looks, the chicks, the chance to be a solo competitor on Smackdown instead of having to always tag along in the Corre and their tag team matches but he let all that go for the good of their friendship but there was something about Samson he just couldn't resist, he barely knew her and he knew very well she wasn't available but for some reason he kept telling himself he had a chance, to be honest he had no idea what he was doing.

He snapped out of his daydreaming and thoughts and saw Samson whisper something into Justin ear, then she walked off towards the bathrooms. Great this was Heath's chance! Not wasting anymore time Heath ran up to Eve and asked her to tell Justin that he wanted to talk to him outside - little did Eve know this was as a distraction for Heath to see Samson... alone.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I've had no time at all, but I pretty much made this chapter and the next one in literally on the spot!**

**Hope you all enjoy, please rate and/or review :)**


	8. Finding Samson

Heath watched Eve whisper into Justin's ear and watched Justin's face suddenly fall into an angry face as he nodded and began to make his way outside to meet Heath - well thats what he thought. As Heath saw Justin finally outside he walked cooly towards the restrooms where Samson was currently. He watched as other people left the bathrooms and until he was sure Samson was the only person left inside. He walked up into the private little area for the restrooms which was hidden from everyone on the dance floor's vision, he heard Samson humming along to the music inside and he knew she was alone. He cooly leant against a wall as he heard Samson's steps towards the door, as she opened it she jumped not realizing Heath was there scared her to death.

"Woah Heath! Don't scare me like that," Samson said as she brushed him off and began walking out, before a pair of hands grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" Heath said with a smirk on his face.

"Really funny Heath, let go of me now you've scared me enough," Sam said trying to shake his grip from her arm,

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to apologize" Heath added not letting his hand loosen around Sam's arm. Samson noticed this wasn't a joke as she felt his grip tighten and she looked down to his large hands around her small wrist. She started to panic.

"Apologize? For what?" She said in almost an angry whisper.

"You know, for causing trouble between you and lover boy," Heath said smiling at her, "Hmm what else? Oh for making you scared, yeah I'm sorry for that to, oh and I'm sorry I didn't tell you how sexy you look tonight earlier," He said with a wink, finally loosening his grip, but not quite letting go. Samson not really knowing where this was going smiled an awkward smile.

"Ok your forgiven," She said quickly and given the chance his grip was loosened she pulled her arm away from his and tried to make her way out to the door as quickly as possible but Heath wasn't finished. This time he pulled her in by the waist.

"I'm not finished, listen to me." Heath said pulling her into him so that their faces were inches apart. Samson mind went blank, Heath's voice sounded really stern almost angry, so she just looked at him not knowing what to do.

"As I was saying the last thing I wanted to say was that I'm sorry for not doing this earlier," He said softly as he began to lean in to kiss Samson.

"No, please don't" Samson whispered pulling her head as far away as she possible could with him holding her so close and pushing her hand against his face to force him away. This only made Heath more angry.

"What are you doing? Just give me the chance to show you how I can make you feel," He said once again tightening his grip, this time around her waist.

"N..no, I'm happy with Justin,please." She said, despite trying to feel strong she let in as a tear rolled down one eye.

"What does he have that I don't!" Heath angrily said. "Nothing!" He answered for her. "Let me show you how much better it is to be my girl!" He said pulling her by the arm into a disabled toilet cubicle and locking the door behind them. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, she couldn't do anything - he was too strong all she could do was cry and he didn't even care. He began kissing down her neck as the tears streamed down her eyes, she groaned for help as he grabbed her inappropriately.

"Heath stop it!" She yelled crying, "Please stop it!" All her make up was smudged from her tears, her hair was all messed up and her dressed had pulled up to her waist from her fidgeting under his touch.

"Shh! You wouldn't be complaining if I did this if you weren't with Justin!" Hath said angrily as he leaned one of his arms to the wall next to her head where she was pushed up against.

"Trust me, you will enjoy this," He said softly wiping the tears from her eyes as he continued to kiss her. Samson had never felt so scared or violated in her life, she just wished someone would enter the bathrooms soon and hear her cries for help before Heath went too far. God where was Justin! She thought. Fearing for her safety, she moved as close as she could towards the door as she could and quietly unlocked the door behind her back, wishing for escape but Heath pushed her onto the opposite wall to them continuing to harass her.

Justin decided he was sick of Heath's little games once he realised after 30 minutes Heath hadn't arrived. He gave up and shook his head thinking Heath was going to apologize or something as he reentered the club, he looked around for Samson he was sick and tired of Heath and only seeing his girlfriend would help him shake off his anger towards his friend. He looked around the crowed floor from the bar looking for his beautiful lady, she couldn't have been in the bathroom for that long could she? He sided up next to Ted who was also at the bar.

"Hey man have you seen Samson?" Justin asked Ted.

"Nah man, as far as I'm concerned I don't think she has left the bathrooms yet." Ted said shrugging.

"She wouldn't be in there for that long?"

"I don't know, maybe she's sick maybe one too many drinks?" Ted said analysing the room to see if Samson was anywhere to be found. Justin thought about it, maybe he should check to see if she was alright in the bathrooms but he shook his head, she had been drinking water all night.

"Nah she can't be unwell she hasn't touched alcohol all night." Justin said starting to worry.

He shook his head out of his daydreaming as he saw Wade and Ezekiel walking their way.

"Hey Justin, we need to talk." Wade said.

"Yeah it's about Heath." Zeke added. Justin looked up at the two larger men.

"Ok, what's up?" Justin said shrugging not really in the mood to hear anything about Heath.

"Heath is obsessed with your girl!" Wade said

"Yeah I know, I see him checking her out all the time." Justin said shaking his head.

"No seriously Justin, all he talks about is her, he plans on taking her away from you." Zeke said.

"We've told him a thousand times that she's content with you but he wants her bad." Wade said shaking his head.

"What? God I can't stand that son of a bitch!" Justin said furiously hitting his fist against the bar.

"Woah woah woah," Ted added, "Are you guys serious?" Ted said sighing and shaking his head, he was never close with Heath, he was always jealous of Justin.

"Where is that bloody ass hole! Im going to kill him." Justin said pacing in front of the bar.

"Well I saw him head for the bathrooms about 40 minutes ago," Zeke said, "That's when we began looking for you." Justin's eyes grew wide, Heath went to the bathrooms and hadn't been seen in a while, the same with Samson. Justin looked at Ted they both turned red with anger.

Justin swore as he Ted, Wade and Zeke rushed towards the bathrooms, Justin didn't know what to think was Samson cheating on him? Was Heath successful with luring Samson?

They opened the bathroom doors, Justin looked around it was empty there were no sounds coming from the male or female bathroom but a sound from the disabled toilets, it was a light sound of someone crying. The boys all looked at each other and waited and listened some more before they heard more and it shook all 4 of the boys to the core. It was Samson. "Aurrghhhhhh, Heath stop it!" Samson begged and sobbed.

Justin wasted no time running towards the door and pushing it open with the rest of the boys following him furiously. He was shocked and horrified at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend pushed up against the wall with tears streaming like a waterfall down her face, her lip busted and bleeding and her mascara dripping under her eyes and her dress now pulled up to her waist as she tried to push Heath off her. They both jumped at the sound of the door open, Samson jumped into Justin's arms thankful someone had found her, "Oh my God Ju-Justin, thank you - I couldn't st-stop him he w-was too st-strong." She stuttered from crying and shock as the tears stung her eyes.

Justin held her tight and helped pull her dress back down. He saw Heath from the corner of his eye button up his shirt and wipe his lower lip. He moved Samson into Ted's arms and signaled him to clean her up, call Vince McMahon and look after her while he took care of business - he hadn't forgotten about Heath. Wade and Zeke were furious!

"We didn't think you'd actually do something this bad! You scumbag!" Wade said getting face to face with Heath as Justin continued telling Ted to take Samson to the mens room and wipe her blood and tears on her face and then take her back to the hotel and stay with her. Zeke pulled him back, "We all now know how disgusting Heath is - but this is Justin's fight." Zeke said pushing Heath hard. Justin finally came in and took no time with talking this out instead he grabbed Heath's shirt with his left hand and sent strong right hands into Heath's jaw and nose until he was sure one of them was broken in several places. Zeke and Wade who stood back as the Justin had Heath against a corner beating the living daylights out of him decided once it was enough pulled Justin off of Heath who was close to knocked out and had fallen to his knees.

"That's enough Justin - you don't want to loose your job too!" Wade said holding back one of Justin's arms and Zeke holding the other.

"Yeah leave it now, once the boss hears about what Heath's done he'll be out of the company for good." Zeke spat towards Heath as Justin caught his breath. Heath's eyes widened - he didn't think about loosing his job, he thought Samson would of just given in but she didn't he pushed her to the limit.

"Why? Why did you do it! What did you do to her?" Justin spat, no one could control his anger right now.

"I want her, you, you don't even need her yet she still loves you enough not to give into me!" Heath growled, "I thought she would of given into me, but no I had to take things into my own hands to show her a good time!" Heath continued, Justin couldn't even bare to listen to his former friend.

"Your disgusting! Don't you ever put your hands on my girlfriend again." Justin added as he gave Heath an extra kick before leaving with Wade and Zeke following him. Justin couldn't help but curse himself for not looking for Samson earlier as he walked out of the club not even noticing the whole roster wasn't in the club, as he and Wade and Ezekiel left the club he was shocked to see the whole roster standing outside.

"We saw Ted take Samson back to the hotel." Alex Riley said

"Yeah, I can't believe what Heath did!" Natalya said, all the diva's agreeing and nodding their heads.

"Yeah Ted briefly told us what he did, I'm 't wait for him to get the sack!" Randy added. Justin nodded as they all gave their condolences - yet he still felt angry mainly with himself and Heath.

"Ok well I gotta go look after Sam." Justin said pushing past everyone and hoping in his rental to drive back to the hotel.


	9. Whole Different Person

It had been two months since the incident with Heath. Samson was feeling especially distant from Justin since that night, even though Samson didn't press charges against Heath - much to everyones disappointment she requested he be suspended even though he deserved to be fired and removed from the company Samson didn't have the heart to be the reason of someone loosing their job, she still wasn't feeling the same confidence as she did before, she was more cautious, she hated anyone touching her besides in the ring and she felt more vulnerable then ever. As for Heath he was sent back to developmental until the end of the year and was given sessions with a shrink because of his obsessive and abusive behavior. Samson who began to also see a shrink after the event at the club - refused to go back after a month of therapy, convincing and begging her shrink that she was 100% better after the month they spent together but in reality Samson was over having to go remind herself of the personal and emotional damage that night caused her and share it with a stranger, but then again after one months worth of therapy Samson convinced herself that she would get over it in time but instead falling into a shell of her old self.

She was still with Justin but she distanced herself from him often, he barely got a kiss out of her recently - not that Samson noticed or even cared she was often way too deep in thought or too depressed to take notice. But Justin sure noticed, he knew it wasn't his or her fault. He was fully aware that she was still emotionally unstable but he really missed her, the old her - the Samson that so easily brightened his world with just a smile but he knew better right now, he had to focus on her recovery, which seemed like wasn't happening at all. Part of him felt guilty because he was spending less time with her and was often approached by other divas that weren't on speaking terms with Samson, but feeling guilty didn't stop him - he missed having female attention since Samson's ceased and he wasn't going to deny the multiple times he had met up with Kelly while they toured with Smackdown, while Samson was on Raw. In his head he wasn't doing any wrong he was pretty sure his heart still belonged to Samson. Samson on the other hand didn't even think of the possibility of Justin doing things behind her back she was pretty sure he was just giving her the space she needed between the shows like the good boyfriend he was.

Even though she was on Raw she wasn't lonely though, since that night at the club Samson had grown extremely close to Ted Di Biase Jr. He was always Samson's favourite of Justin's friends. After he looked after her that night after Heath harassed her she was forever in awe of his kind heart and caring nature which was never seen on his on screen persona. She always thought since that night that she owed him a lot. He was practically the only person she hung out with backstage, trained with and talked about personal things with anymore, she even used to tell him about her sessions with her shrink - she didn't even tell Justin about those. He was honestly her best friend and as terrible as it sounded Samson felt closer to to Ted than Justin currently.

Samson had another victory under her belt against Natalya after tonight's show. She was currently on a winning streak, it was a push which she was sure she was rewarded by the Boss because they had been feeling sorry for her after going through that terrible night. Not that she minded since the incident she had been focusing all her strength into her wrestling and it was paying off too, so she felt that somewhat of her push in the company was deserved. As she walked out of the guerrilla section she went straight to the room where she spent traveling with Smackdown - Ted's locker room. Most of the roster were used to seeing them often together and understood why she only hung around Ted, so no one saw this as suspicious.

"Teddy?" Samson called as she entered his locker room and plunked herself onto his leather lounge.

"In here Sam," He called from the bathroom where he was fixing his wet hair - he obviously just got dressed from having a shower. Samson moved into the room and leant against the sink where Ted was situated checking himself out in the mirror.

"Are you gonna congratulate me on my victory?" Samson said cocking her eyebrow.

"Actually yeah I was," Ted said turning from the mirror to face her, "I guess all your training with me has payed off." He said with a smile as he embraced her in a hug, as he let go of her he looked into her eyes seriously, his hands still holding onto her shoulders. She usually would flinch at anyone other then her opponents touching her the last two months except Ted, she just felt in a way... normal around him, like she was still the old Samson but with a bad experience.

"But really how are you feeling?" He asked seriously.

"What are you on about?" She said shrugging, even though she knew exactly what he meant, he asked her everyday.

"About your wellbeing? I see how hard you train with me, then how little you eat and then how drained you are emotionally," He said calmly, it was almost amazing how much he picked up on.

"Yeah Im fine Ted, if I wasn't Id tell you I swear. I just haven't been hungry lately." Samson said shrugging.

"Well you need to eat, maybe your sick - or are you pregnant! You can't be wrestling if you are!" Ted said jumping to conclusions.

"No I'm not pregnant, I haven't had you know what with Justin since you know when." I said with a little bit of humor even though it was no laughing matter. Ted just sighed a sigh of relief and held back a laugh.

"Whatever, since Im pretty sure you need a good meal we are going to dinner." Ted said walking out of the bathroom. Not really having any choice with Ted's decision she walked back into his bathroom and showered and changed into her going out clothes.

Later that night Samson and Ted were having fun, they couldn't find a decent place to eat because Samson was being way too picky and fussy on what she felt like eating until they drove past a fair, full of rides and awesome smelling food - Samson forced Ted to pull over.

"This is awesome!' Samson jumped out of the car and walked over to Ted with a smile from ear to ear.

"I thought we were going to dinner" Ted said confused.

"There's food here Ted!" Samson whined as they walked to a kiosk to buy their tickets for entry. Ted didn't object, he was feeling like a fun night and he saw Samson's face - she hadn't looked this happy in ages, he wouldn't dare wipe that smile off her pretty little face.


	10. There's Someone Else

Ted was genuinely happy having Samson around, she was fun to be around especially now since she was starting to act how she used to around him. It was crazy to think that 2 months ago she was fragile around him after the accident to today where they were lining up to ride a roller coaster. She was definitely making a break through in her recovery, although Ted felt guilty that he was the one she wanted to talk to instead of her boyfriend but then again he kind of felt really happy she would want to spend time with him, It was the most attention Ted had received in a long time at work. And not to mention Ted thought she was hilarious when she wasn't whining and moping.

He payed attention and watched her intently as she talked to him in line.

"You know," Samson said as she continued stuffing her mouth with blue cotton candy, "Last time I drove past here, the tickets were way cheaper," She said through a cotton filled mouth.

Ted couldn't help but laugh at how serious she was with this cotton candy nearly falling out of her mouth, Samson gave him a sour look before laughing at herself for being so ridiculous.

Ted continued staring at her with a smile as she leaned across the railing to check out how much longer the line up was in front of them, she groaned, "Seriously this is taking forever!" She rolled her eyes as she turned back to Ted with a frown catching him still staring at her. Damn she was cute he thought as she took in her curves and admired what she was wearing, her dark skinny jeans, sleeveless white blouse, a pair of black vans, a black beanie and sunglasses, she looked casual, natural yet so gorgeous, he kept staring as his eyes wandered up to her face, which was staring right back at him.

"What are you looking at?" Samson asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Ted said quickly, "Just lost concentration must of been daydreaming." He said as he shook his head, snapping his mind out of it, this wasn't anyone, this was his best friends girlfriend. What was he thinking!

Samson smiled and giggled lightly, "OK then, next time your daydreaming don't stare at me as if you're going to eat me alive. Come on we're next in line!" She giggled as she linked her arm in his and tugged him forward into the line Ted felt a jolt of electricity when she touched him, he liked the way her soft skin felt against him.

Where were these sudden feelings coming from? Ted didn't understand, for a moment he thought about it as they gave their tickets to the lady standing in front of the roller coaster before they started to take their seats in the ride.

He'd always liked Samson, she was funny, intelligent, loved sport and was passionate about wrestling as he was, he always new she was attractive at work but since spending so much time with her outside the ring, seeing her stripped down to her real tomboy, make up free self all the time really made him see her true natural beauty, it was only now he started to realize how much he had been flirting with her and now he wanted to be with Samson. It was scary to him that he only realized now and that he could fall for his best friends girl. But if he's senses were right Samson returned the feelings.

He thought who does she trust more, who does she spend more time with and who does she hang out more with me or Justin? Either way this wouldn't end pretty if he kept flirting and leading her on like he had been unconsciously for the last 2 months.

Samson squealed as she grabbed Ted's arm as they sat in their seat together on the roller coaster, any moment now the roller coaster would start. She smiled over at Ted sitting next to her and blushed thinking about catching Ted stare at her earlier. It gave her butterflies in her stomach, she wanted to hit herself for thinking of Ted like that but he did have that effect on her even though she would never admit it. She'd been hiding these feelings for him for a while now but she really couldn't help herself around him she just felt normal.

"I'm so excited," Samson giggled excitedly as she looked in Ted's eyes.

"Yeah me too," He smiled flirtatiously back at her. She moved from his gaze, "Shit, my glasses are going to fall off when the rides starts!" Sam whined as she took the glasses that were propped on the top of her head and put them on her lap. Ted being a gentleman took the glasses from her lap, lightly grazing Sam's thigh and put them in his pocket.

"Don;t worry I've got it," He said letting his hand linger on her thigh longer then necessarily, as his eyes looked up into hers, before they even could react an uncalled for jolt of the roller coaster pushed them forward and up the ramp , the ride began as they let out an awkward laugh.

"Well that was uncalled for," Samson said as they slowly moved up a large, steep ramp. Ted laughed at her and turned to her.

As they got to the top Ted asked her, "You scared?"

"Me? No way honey," Samson said with a wide grin as she bounced in her seat before the coaster in full speed started moving jolting her body right into Ted's, as they both screamed excitedly as they went up and down, they mucked around poking each others sides as their bodies kept bumping together and both pulled a face for the camera.

As the coaster started to slow down they exited the ride, Ted holding her hand to help her out, with laughing faces red from screaming. Both realized they were still holding hands and gently let go as they went down to the photo booth to check their photo from the ride. They took a look at the two copies of the photo they purchased for the each of them, Samson had her tongue poking out as the wind whipped her hair into her face and Ted had a cheesy grin with his eyes tightly shut. They giggled at their photo, complimenting themselves on how great they thought they looked.

"Seriously this photo here of me is modeling material Ted!" Samson said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen my face, I look sexy as hell!" Ted boasted.

"Please you couldn't even open your eyes in the photo," Samson giggled as they walked to the food area, then catching herself in one of the stalls window reflection, "Oh my Goodness, why did you not tell me my hair looked like this," Samson pointed to her hair which was everywhere thanks to the roller coaster.

Then Ted took her by surprise but moving closer to her so that his chest touched hers and his face was inches from her as he slowly played with the tips of her hair and twirled it in his hand, then tucked it behind her hair, with out even taking his eyes from hers.

"Because you look beautiful." He replied, making Samson blush and fix her beanie on her head.

"Thanks Ted," She said without moving her eyes from his face, she smiled and grabbed his arm again and continued on their way to the food area.

Samson felt all different emotions flood her. What just happened? Did Ted feel the same about her? She knew her feelings for him were wrong since she does have a boyfriend, but everything felt right with Ted, plus Samson didn't feel the same spark with Justin anymore, she did love him but it was different now especially with all the rumors of Justin dating Kelly and meeting up after shows made her avoid Justin and to be honest she was ready to break up with him and she was going too.

She just wanted to be around Ted now and tell him her plans to leave Justin and maybe she and Ted would have a chance. Samson cursed herself in her head - that would never happen they are best friends, then if this was all she could get out of Ted she was going to take it.

They took a seat at table away from the rest of the Fair goers, Ted just stared at Samson as she ate her hot dog and slurped on her frozen coke not even bothering to talk or look at him, he didn't even touch his food - he could just tell something was up with Samson, did he take it too far with her? Did his wanting to be close to her make things awkward.

"Sammy?" Ted asked quietly as Sam looked up with a bit of tomato sauce from her hot dog on the side of her cheek, he thought she looked cute but didn't mention the sauce.

"Yeah Teddy?" She said with a small smile. Ted sighed of relief she smiled at him, she wasn't mad at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked staring at her while his hand gently wiped her cheek where the sauce was, she giggled.

"Nothing," She blushed.

"Tell me, you tell me everything." Ted said linking his hand with hers over the table. He knew he was crossing the boundaries but he couldn't help it. Samson looked at their linked hands and then back to him.

"I think I need to break up with Justin." She said bluntly. Ted's eyes grew wide with sadness for his friend but hope for himself.

"Um... why?" He said curiously

"Well we haven't felt like a couple for a long time," She said, Ted nodded, "And I'm sick of rumors about Justin and Kelly. I don't like cheaters."

"I didn't realize you knew those rumors, I don't think his cheating Sam he wouldn't." Ted added, even though he wanted Samson he didn't want her thinking his best friend was cheating.

"I've seen photos of them together, it doesn't bother me though." Samson said with a slight smile.

"Why not? I would bother me!" Ted said becoming very angry about the photos confirming Justin was doing something behind Samson's back, no one was meant to hurt her anymore after the incident, but he cooled down, he was sounding like a hypocrite here he was flirting with Samson.

Samson sighed and shuffled closer to Ted and looked him dead in the eye.

"Because I want someone else now." She admitted.


	11. It's Over P1

After hearing those words come out of Samson's mouth, Ted hoped and wished she meant him. Deep down he knew she meant him, but wouldn't admit it to himself because this was his best friends girlfriend. The girl he subconsciously let himself fall for. He was still angry at Justin for fooling around with Kelly while still with Samson, but then he's be a hypocrite for wanting to be close to her behind his back.

Whilst Samson was killing herself on the inside for nearly telling Ted her feelings for him, but she was glad she got some of it off her chest, maybe he would get a hint at who she meant. Him of course.

He kept looking deep in her eyes while he pieced what she had told him, that she had fallen for someone else other than Justin. During his pondering she unlaced her fingers from Ted's grip, he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt her move from him, he looked up at her as she moved off the seat and stood up.

Samson had realized how wrong she felt about saying that, she just told her boyfriends best friend that she was over Justin and semi - told him that she was kinda into him!

"You must think I'm a terrible person," Samson started looking down at Ted, "I just, I don't feel the same way anymore about Justin, you know?" She continued as Ted just gazed up at her from his seat. Samson rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't know, only someone as freaking stupid as me would let this happen," She brought her hands up to her temples turning away from Ted, "Shit." She cursed herself.

Ted rose from his seat and pulled her back into his chest and just held her their in an embrace.

"You're not stupid Samson." Ted let his chin rest on her shoulder, "Justin is for fooling around with Kelly."

Samson was so glad Ted had held her from behind, so he wouldn't see the warm blush that was heating up in Sam's cheeks and the light watering starting in her eyes. Just the feeling of her toned back against his muscular chest and his arms wrapped around her waist made her heart skip a beat but still comfortable, like she could stay like this way forever. Since they started becoming close whenever Ted gave her these hugs she felt cheerful, warm and wanted now they felt like they meant something more.

"Thank you Ted." Samson said wiping her tears with the back of her palm and finally let her head drop back to rest on Ted's chest.

She closed her eyes and sighed. After 2 minutes which felt like forever in his arms Samson turned around in his arm to face him.

"Can you drive me to the hotel where the Smackdown superstars are staying," She asked, "I want to tell him now. It's over." Ted nodded, he couldn't help but look into her eyes again, he always did - they were so dark and deep he could never see her pupils it was what made her so mysterious.

They sat in the car for a few minutes, Ted started the engine, as he took quick glances of Samson next to him as she fiddled around with the radio until she was definitely not satisfied with the song choices each of the radio stations provided and pulled out her iPod from her bag instead and plugging it in to the car's sound system. Ted started to reverse out of the car park and watched Samson innocently scroll through her playlist's to a song he knew she loved. She always played it when she got ready in his locker room.

_**'I'm not, not sure, Not too sure how it feels,To handle everyday Like the one that just past In the crowds of all the people ...'**_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Samson put the music louder, he definitely knew this was her favorite 'Miss You Love' by Silverchair, her favorite band back home in Australia. He smiled at himself wondering how much he didn't realize he knew about her.

He glanced over at Samson, her eyes were closed, swaying to the music she was totally emersed in the song. Ted continued driving taking in the lyrics.

_**'Remember today, I've no respect for you. And I miss you love, and I miss you love.'**_

He kept his eye on the road, he smiled when he heard Samson singing alone softly still in her own little trance. He was the only one in the WWE who knew she could sing and her love for music. Not even Justin knew that. She felt that the line she just sang was aimed at Justin.

_**'I love the way you love, But I hate the way I'm supposed to love you back .'**_

For some reason Ted thought some of lyrics of this song kinda related to their situation right now. Especially how much he hated that Justin did love her and how she was supposed to love him back, even though he was cheating on her. He put the thought to the back of his head and continued driving and enjoying Sam's singing. God she sounded like an angel.

They got to the hotel before the song finished, Sam had stopped singing so they could just sit in silence until the song finished. She still had her eyes closed and her head leaned gently against the window. Just as the song finished she opened her eyes and looked over at Ted who was embarrassed when Sam caught him starring straight at her. She smiled lightly and sat up straight.

"Ted could you come with me, I'm nervous." She said, her expression turning instantly from calm to scared.

"Yeah," Ted nodded, "Um, of course. " He said not able to say no to her when she looked so vulnerable.

He unlocked the car for the both of them to get out. Ted took a deep breath of the warm Spring air, wondering how Justin was going to react to him coming over with Samson to break up with him.


End file.
